El Sol y La Lluvia
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 21: Opuestos sí, pero no por eso se llevan mal…


_**El Sol y La Lluvia**_

_Él es el numero 1 hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca, ella la maestra de las armas… apodos diferentes, pero apodos al fin y al cabo._

_Él es una persona muy ruidosa, escandalosa y alegre, ella muy sencilla, expresiva y espontanea… personalidades diferentes, pero siempre dicen lo que piensan._

_Él era rubio y de ojos azules, ella tenía los ojos y el cabello color chocolate… apariencias diferentes, pero muy acorde a ellos respectivamente._

_Simplemente eran tan diferentes como el Sol y la Lluvia._

Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban reunidas en un restaurante, las 3 se veían frustradas.

No lo entiendo – dijo Sakura, llamando la atención de las demás - ¿Cómo le hacen? – pregunto a lo que ellas suspiraron.

Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, incluso llegue a pensar que era más probable que terminara con Temari-san, que vive en otra aldea, a que terminara con ella – dijo Ino, tomando un vaso de agua.

I-Ino-chan… suena… como si estuvieras celosa… - dijo Hinata, tímidamente, a lo que Ino respondió sorprendida, escupiendo el agua sobre Sakura.

¡Ino-cerda! – dijo Sakura, muy enojada, ella solo rio.

Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Ino, haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, para la ira de Sakura - ¿Sabes? No lo había pensado así – dijo respondiendo a lo que Hinata había dicho anteriormente.

¿Eh? – pregunto Sakura, sorprendida, dejando momentáneamente su rabia de lado – eso en todo caso podría decirlo Hinata, que antes estaba enamorada de él – dijo confundida.

No lo digo – dijo Ino.

¿Entonces? – pregunto Sakura.

Es que lo hacen parecer tan fácil – dijo Ino, a lo que Sakura sonrió de medio lado comprendiendo bien.

¿Estará mal… pensar así? – pregunto Hinata, quien también lo entendía.

¿Extrañas estar enamorada de él? – pregunto Sakura, sorprendiéndola.

No… él es el feliz… y eso fue lo importante para mí – explico Hinata.

Creo que ninguna de nosotras, como tal, se arrepiente de las decisiones que tomo – dijo Ino, por lo que ellas asintieron.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sakura.

Yo… también… - dijo Hinata.

¡Hola chicas! – dijeron Naruto y Tenten, al verlas, ellas se sobresaltaron pues no esperaban encontrarse a las personas de las que estaban hablando.

¿De qué estaban hablando? – pregunto Naruto, curioso por su reacción.

N-Nada importante – dijo Sakura, rápidamente, Ino rio nerviosa.

¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Una cita? – pregunto Ino.

Así es, mi futuro esposo me quiso traer a comer – dijo Tenten, lanzándose a los brazos del rubio, donde fue bien recibida.

¿¡Esposo!? – preguntaron todas, al mismo tiempo.

Como lo oyeron – dijo Tenten, extendiendo su mano, mostrándoles que tenía un anillo, dejándolas en shock.

Entonces… - empezó Sakura.

Se van… - continúo Ino.

A casar… – finalizo Hinata, ambos asintieron.

Y por supuesto que ustedes serán invitadas – dijo Tenten, sonriente.

Ah… - dijeron las 3 intentando volver en sí.

Claro… felicidades – dijeron las 3, sonriendo forzadamente, intentando lo más posible que fuera una sonrisa natural.

Gracias – dijeron los 2, muy contentos, siguiendo con su camino, sentándose varias mesas después de ellas.

¡No puedo creerlo! – gritaron las 3, en vos baja.

No conforme con que su relación parecía perfecta, ahora se confirma, se van a casar – dijo Sakura, frustrada.

Yo esperaba ser la primera en casarme – dijo Ino, desilusionada.

Ojala… Kiba-kun… me pidiera matrimonio… – dijo Hinata, susurro pero aun así ellas la escucharon.

¿Matrimonio? Shikamaru es muy lento para pensar en eso todavía pero enserio quisiera – dijo Ino, llorando estilo anime.

Sasuke-kun jamás me lo pediría aun – dijo Sakura, triste.

¿Por qué para ellos fue tan fácil? – se preguntaron las 3, deprimidas.

_Sol + Lluvia=Arcoíris, prueba de que los opuestos se pueden llevar bien, igual que su relación._

_Por eso son la pareja más envidiada de toda Konoha._

* * *

**Fin de este Drabble**

Bueno vamos a dar inicio con lo que para mí es mi ¨forma de celebrar¨ el cumpleaños de Naruto. Por diversas razones estaré escribiendo y subiendo los drabbles sobre la marcha, este sería el #21-30 considerando mis otros 20 ¨regalos¨ anteriores. Comienza el ¨reto¨ veamos que sale ¡Deja un review!


End file.
